Hollywoodedge, Metal Creaks Machine FS015801
This sound effect can be found on Foley Sound Library, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. Info *'First recorded': 1964 *'Creator': TBA *'Owner': United Artists (1964-1999), The Hollywood Edge (1999-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) *'Origin': United States *'Year debut': October 29, 1964 *'First heard': The Train (a United Artists film) *'Area used': Worldwide It was often used in Thomas & Friends as its trademark braking sound effect from Season 4-present. It was also often used in Dinosaur Train in a high pitch as its trademark braking sound effect. And it was very often used in Titipo Titipo in various pitches in several episodes. A similar squeak element was also reused in the sound effect, Hollywoodedge, Metal Creaks Machine FS015802, which is also available on the same library. Sound Effect Description Metal Creaks; Machine Sound With Loud Squeals. - Train, Brakes. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect *AudioMicro *SourceAudio *YouTube Similar Variations *AudioMicro: Hollywoodedge, Metal Creaks Machine FS015802 *SourceAudio: Hollywoodedge, Metal Creaks Machine FS015802 Used In TV Shows *Animal Mechanicals (Heard once in "Mechana Circus Island".) *Beavis & Butthead *Big Babies (Heard once in "Dinodinodino Town".) *Brum (Heard twice in "Brum and the Runaway Train".) *Chuggington *Construction Site *The Day Henry Met (Heard twice in "The Day Henry Met... A Train".) *Dinosaur Train (Heard occasionally in a high pitch in several episodes, and once in a very high pitch in one episode for the train's brakes.) *Hey Duggee (Heard once in "The Train Badge".) *Infinity Train (Heard once in "The Grid Car", "The Cat's Car", and "The Engine".) *Kate & Mim-Mim (Heard twice in "The Mimiloo Express".) *Let's Go Luna! (Heard once in "Good Knight".) *Little Tikes Land (Heard twice in a high pitch in "Rustee Rails Rides Again!".) *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Heard often in "Choo-Choo Express".) *Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Heard twice in "Flight to the Finish", and once in "The Cutie Map: Part 1", "Hearthbreakers", "The Parent Map", "Sounds of Silence", and "The Last Crusade".) *Peppa Pig (Heard often in "Grandpa Pig's Train to the Rescue"; 3 times in "The Train Ride".) *Postman Pat (Heard only in Season 3 every time the Greendale Flyer stops.) *Robocar Poli (Heard 4 times in "Our Fabulous New Friend".) *Robocar Poli: Daily Life Safety with Amber (Heard three times in "Be Careful on the Train Platform".) *Shining Time Station (Heard in "One of the Family" and "Queen for a Day".) *Tayo The Little Bus (Heard once in "Please Believe Me" and "The Little Buses Go Camping". Heard three times in "Trammy's First Day At Work", and twice in "Tayo and Titipo's Race".) *Thomas & Friends (Heard from Season 4-present.) *Titipo Titipo (Heard in various pitches in several episodes.) *Sheriff Callie's Wild West (Heard twice in "Qulitin' Time", "The Long Adios", and "Homestead Alone".) *Spirit Riding Free (Heard once in a normal pitch in "Lucky and Her Super Amazing and Fun Cousin Julian", "Lucky and the Long Way Home", and "Lucky and the Warm Welcome". and heard twice in "Spirit of Christmas".) (Normal & High Pitched) *Stranger Things (Heard once in "Chapter Six: The Monster".) TV Specials *My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever (2018) Movies *Alice Through the Looking Glass (1998) *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) *Casper: A Spirited Beginning (1997) *Face/Off (1997) *GoldenEye (1995) *The Little Engine That Could (2011) *Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium (2007) *The Polar Express (2004) *Robots (2005) *Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) *Spider-Man 2 (2004) *Thomas & Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery (2012) *Thomas & Friends: Day of the Diesels (2011) *Thomas & Friends: Misty Island Rescue (2010) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2000) *The Train (1964) (Debut) *The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) *Wonder Park (2019) Documentaries *Train Wrecks (1999) Music Videos *Thomas & Friends - Sounds (Only heard in the Season 8 version.) Video Games PC: *Trainz Railroad Simulator 2006 *Trainz Railroad Simulator 2007 *Trainz Simulator 2009: World Builder Edition PlayStation 2: *Thomas and Friends: A Day at the Races (Heard at normal and fast speeds.) PlayStation 3: *Red Dead Redemption (Heard once when you've stopped a train robbery.) Xbox 360: *Red Dead Redemption (Heard once when you've stopped a train robbery.) Wii: *Thomas and Friends: Hero of the Rails (Heard in normal and low pitches.) DS: *Thomas and Friends: Hero of the Rails (Heard in normal and low pitches.) Mobile: *Thomas and Friends: Adventures! *Thomas and Friends: Budge World *Thomas and Friends: Go Go Thomas! *Thomas and Friends: Talk to You Online Games: *Thomas & Friends: Engine Repair *Thomas & Friends: Many Moods Commercials Greece: *Hellenic Railways Organisation - Crossing point (2008) Trailers *Thomas & Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor (2017) Online Videos *Car City and Train Town Videos (Heard once in "The Jackhammer Truck".) *SuperMarioLogan Videos (Heard once in "Bowser Junior's Credit Card!".) *Trainlover476 Videos Miscellaneous *Grave Digger Domination - Lost Footage (2001) *TOMY Motor Road & Rail - Thomas & Friends: Thomas and the Jet Engine Playset Bonus DVD *Thomas & Friends - My Thomas Story Library *Thomas & Friends - The Railway Stories *Thomas & Friends - Steam, Rattle & Roll Thomas (Vinyl) *Thomas & Friends - Sit and Ride *Thomas Wooden Railway - Deluxe Over-the-Track Signal (2006-2012 and 2013-present versions) *Thomas Wooden Railway - Vicarstown Station (2016) Shorts *BRIO World (Heard twice in "Steam Train Railway".) Image Gallery See Hollywoodedge, Metal Creaks Machine FS015801/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Hollywoodedge